The Three 'S's
by Mademoiselle.Chocolat
Summary: Bella is a little disappointed with her and Edward’s physical relationship...or the lack thereof. What does she do to amend the situation? Edward witnesses her remedy first hand upon returning to Bella's house from a supposed weekend long hunting trip.
1. Seeing Sin

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all original characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Surely she is testing my patience, and Charlie is running late.

I can't possible be impatient with this situation because I'm not supposed to be here. But neither is Charlie. There was a call from the police station requesting emergency assistance about eight minutes ago and for whatever reason, tonight is the night he decides to take his sweet time. Currently, he was the only thing keeping Bella from being within reach. I kind of felt like an intruder, waiting for the occupant, aka Chief Swan, to vacate the premises, so that I may prey on his unsuspecting and innocent daughter, Bella. Some would call it a **_sin_**, but I decided that as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly. Twisted humor; you wouldn't understand it.

To her knowledge, I am off hunting with my brothers until Sunday evening. I assured her that I'd be back to spend the night with her, sneak from her house before her father would wake up, and come back to pick her up for school, continuing with our routine.

Instead, I can see her in her natural habitat, caring for others rather than herself, as usual. Cooking for her father is a full time job in my book, and yet she makes it seem so effortless. Like many other nights, Bella is flitting around the small kitchen with its yellow cupboards, barefoot and beautiful, as I peer through a window on the opposite side of the living room. She reminds me of a butterfly: beautiful in motion and breathtaking in its stoic moments. Clearly, she was unaware of my presence because she was more relaxed and comfortable in her own skin than I've ever seen her. Whenever I hold her, her body language shows that she struggles between wanting to release all of her...self to me and holding back to keep from setting me off. I am dangerous; this she knows. And yet, she still invites me and all of the dangers of my word into her life.

To say I love her because she is mysterious would be a lie, because my inability to read her thoughts only makes me more aware of the emotions that play across her face or the stories she tells within her oddly deep chocolate brown eyes. My Bella is a captivating.

As she swayed from left to right in front of the stove, the light transformed the shades of the luscious auburn hued locks that curled to her delicate waist, playfully emanating a spectrum of highlights and tones that I never knew existed, naturally at least.

Whenever her body shifted to the right to apply more forceful strokes to stir the pot of meatballs and marinara sauce, the sight of her sensuous contour made me shudder.

Again, for all she knew, I was still far, far away, and not returning until tomorrow. I was planning to surprise her, but I was the only one caught off guard.

* * *

**A/N: I need reviews as incentive to update. How is this story going? What do you want to see happen? I have a second chapter prepared, but I need feedback. **

**Reviews are better than E/B's first kiss!!!! **

**XoxoX,**

**Mademoiselle :D **


	2. Huh?

_I was planning to surprise her, but I was the only one caught off guard. _

* * *

Bella walked across the tiled kitchen floor, and then tip toed on the living room's carpet and towards the stairs. Although I am tuned to Bella's every sigh, movement and change in the rate of her beating heart, the only reason for her to be so conscious of the sound she was making was to be able to listen to her father's movement upstairs. Once Bella was certain that Charlie was taking his time getting ready she all but ran back into the kitchen and directly to the freezer. She thrust the door open, and then tried to catch it before it collided with the counter, muffling its sound.

Bella bent over forward, her ass completely obstructing my view. And what a view it was. Instead of staring intently at her rear though, I began counting the moments until Charlie would get out of the house. Simultaneously, I thought back to Alice's remarks as I was walking down the front steps of our porch.

My sister explained as she flounced up those same stairs and past me at a human pace, "Bella will be very happy to see you," with a wicked yet blinding grin.

With my mind-reading ability, I saw a future vision of my girlfriend cooking, like she was at this very moment, but I perceived other images of her that I did not quite understand. Alice relished in the confusion that spread across my face as we watched Bella struggle with a bag of vegetables through her minds eye. My sister's expression changed to a more thoughtful one, as Jasper emerged from the house to stand behind her, and wrapping is arms around her, embracing her as they often do.

A saw flashes of a shiny object, what looked like the Bella's delicate skin being revealed in a new way, and heard sounds that were new to me. The image that struck me the most were Bella's innocent eyes. I watched them transform as they bared into the soul she claims that I have, from sweet to sexy... I've never seen such a look of intent on her face before... It was really attractive.

They mirrored Alice's smoldering experienced ones, which also seemed to contain a hint of jealousy. Jasper could feel the lust and jealousy rolling off of her, and he seemed just as dumbfounded as I was.

Images of shops on Rodeo Drive were then rushing through my head, along with designer kimonos on a fashion runway in Japan. She grinned that wicked smile once again, as she dragged her husband down the stairs; he, still not understanding what had occurred between she and I. We shared a confused glance for a moment as they were departing.

"Let me know about Bella's new interest in 'Brussels Sprouts'" she said, between giggles. With a wink, and a quick turn, they were gone from sight, leaving me very, very confused.

The look on Bella's face was of the purest ecstasy...but why?


	3. DAD!

**A/N:** Hello readers! I added some background info about the title of this story to my profile, to feel free to read it. Thx to my lovely Beta, DancinAlways416, and avid supporter of my boyfriend (in my world), Jacob Black. Enjoy chapter 3, and please don't forget to review! I need my encouragement!!! XoxoX,

Disclaimer: **SM Owns all things Twilight.  
**

* * *

**  
CPOV**

_Curses_. I only have two options now, and there's no one to blame but my damn self. Either: wear one dress sock and one of Bella's baby socks, which are the only two left in my drawer, or ask her if she 'happened to throw in' a load in my absence. I know, I know! It's my week for laundry…and Bells always comes through on her side of our bargains. She's the best kid a father could ask for: trustworthy, honest, brilliant, sweet, caring… (Boy, do I owe her… I should let her stay out past curfew one night this week)…the only downside to any of the choices she's made would be her decision to stay with that Cullen boy. After what he did to her, I ought to have kill—_socks Charlie…and scratch the late curfew business, (unless she hangs out with Alice). _ Okay. I'll say,_ Bells…._uh…_did you happen to wash any of my socks?_ On her week off? Yeah, right. _Its time to face the music, old boy…_

**  
BPOV**

_What am I doing, what am I doing?_ For someone who's as accident prone as I am this…rescue attempt is bound to end baldly. My _dad_ taking forever upstairs is not helping to calm my nerves one bit. In all honesty, I don't think it has ever taken Charlie this long to get out of the house after an emergency call from the station. It would be beneficial for the both of us if he wasn't such a procrastinator. We usually switch on laundry duty per week, but my dad has been putting it off. If I know him, he probably can't find any socks. They are in the load I washed last night, but I'm sure he hasn't even gone into the laundry room.

The familiar sound of his set of keys colliding with his thigh brought me back to reality, as I attempted to search franticly around the kitchen for something to cover the evidence with. As Charlie rounded the corner, I managed to pile various dishes and hand towels on the counter, creating an unsuspecting mound. I could feel the cold radiating from the covered vegetables, and was sure he could too, which had my heart beat skyrocketing. Due to his facial expression, I speculate that he thought I was doing laundry. If I wasn't adorning a similar look, I would have laughed at his "cat who ate the canary" expression he was sporting. We were caught.

**  
CPOV**

"DAD! Someone could be dying! Can I help you get outta here?" Bells asked, with a wary expression on her face. I watched her give me a once-over, and immediately register what I needed. She gave me the look Renee always gave me when she realized she had to pick up my slack. With pursed lips and chastising eyes she stormed into and out of the laundry room off the kitchen with a pair of navy blue socks for me to wear with my uniform. She handed them to me, took hold of me and proceeded to push me out the front door.

"Bells! I haven't put my shoes on ye—!"

"You don't need them to drive. Put on the siren while you're driving too! See ya in the morning dad!" she ordered in one hurried, impatient breath. She shut and locked the door behind me, leaving me with the night.

**  
EPOV**

After the confrontation with Charlie, Bella rushed back into the kitchen, throwing the dishtowels to wherever they fell, and snatching up the bag of horrid vegetables. I watched as she rested her back against the refrigerator door and slowly slid down to the floor, granting me a front row pass to her private show. Little did I know, I wasn't ready for what I saw, and yet I was surprised and aroused by the lengths to which Bella would go to satisfy her needs when I couldn't. She unsheathed what I realized to be a cylindrical silver object with a rounded tip from the frozen bag of Brussels sprouts. At that point I was in a state of denial, thinking things like 'No, not my sweet Bella…that's a …not a…nah!"

Intrigued, I watched looks of suspicion, wariness, and then determination pass across her face as she marveled at the object clasped between her tiny hands. Bella closed her eyes, sighing in resignation, as she leaned her head back in preparation.

The spring wind blew a slight breeze through the house in my direction, and bringing with it the sweet scent I noticed earlier while Bella was cooking. I leaned toward the window as I inhaled the air, thick with her blood, arousal and anticipation.

* * *

**  
R&R!!! XoxoX**


End file.
